7 Days (koma)
by yeppeunnuna
Summary: Luhan menyadari jarum jamnya berdetik tapi tidak pernah berputar (HUNHAN/KAILU)


7 Days

_Terjebak dalam waktu bersamanya dan terpisah ketika jarum jam itu kembali berjalan._

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berada di tengah ilalang, semilir angin mengelus lembut kulit juga rambutnya, kepala terasa pusing, ia berjalan tak mengerti arah dengan kaki yang sedikit sakit sambil menyipitkan mata karena cahaya matahari begitu terang. Tempat ini asing baginya. Seperti tak ada kehidupan. Entah, ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa berada di sini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh, gumpalan awan hitam segera menutupi sang surya, langit menjadi gelap,

Tes-tes-tes

Gerimis datang tak lama tergantikan hujan deras. Lelaki itu bingung, tak tau harus berteduh dimana. Di bawah pohon? Tapi tak ada pohon, di sini hanya hamparan ilalang yang tersedia. Tidak membantu untuk berlindung. Penglihatannya menyebar ke segala arah, ia panik sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil di kejauhan. Berlari cepat kesana, berlomba dengan hujan, meski keadaan tubuhnya sedang tak baik.

Brak!

Ia mendobrak pintu gubuk itu lalu tersungkur pada tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk, badannya menggigil dan bibirnya pucat. Di tengah suara hujan deras, terdengar langkah kaki menghampirinya. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan mendapati seseorang berdiri menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kedip-kedip-kedip

Matanya terbuka perlahan, badannya menggeliat, lalu mengamati sekelilingnya, ada api unggun, jendela kecil, bingkai-bingkai foto tertempel di dinding, dan jam tua. Tiba-tiba sebuah cangkir persis berada di depan matanya, dia terkaget dan memundurkan badan lalu menatap si pemberi, "Hai." sapanya.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian membalas sapaan sosok itu dengan ragu. "H-hai."

"Minumlah," Katanya, "akan membuatmu lebih baik." Orang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah dia.

"Terimakasih." Meraih cangkirnya dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit. Coklat panas. Isi dari cangkir yang tadinya penuh itu sudah habis tak bersisa, ia meletakkan pada meja kecil di hadapannya. "Ini enak. Terimakasih."

"Kau mengatakan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Pipinya merona, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, lalu mengernyit, "Ehm." Ia berdehem.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebelahnya.

"Namaku Luhan." kata lelaki itu.

"Oh." Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan-lelaki itu- menatap sinis yang di sebelahnya, lalu bertanya. "Kau?"

"Sehun."

"Kau tanpa ekspresi ya." Komentarnya dan berhasil membuat Sehun-yang di sebelahnya- menoleh padanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada bingkai-bingkai foto, tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di sebelahnya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, ia melihat foto-foto seorang anak kecil. _Apa itu Sehun? _Batinnya.

"Se-Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar lelaki itu.

"Apa?"

"Ini dimana?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan, ia menjawab dengan matanya yang menatap ke arah kanan, "rumahku." lalu kembali memandangi foto-foto di dinding.

Mengendus, ia tau ini di rumah Sehun, tapi daerah mana? Luhan seperti tersesat jauh sekali.

Beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya ke dekat jendela kecil di sudut, memandangi luar, hujan deras masih membasahi ilalang dan gubuknya (gubuk Sehun maksudnya), Luhan mengalihkan pandang pada jam tua. "Sudah berapa lama?"

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya bulan memasuki jendela gubuk ini. Hujan telah reda dan suasananya menjadi begitu sepi. Paling tidak jika ia sedang berada di desa, maka saat malam akan terdengar suara jangkrik yang nyaring. Tapi ia tak tau, kenapa tidak di sini. Ini bukan di desa? Dan jelas bukan di kota 'kan? Jadi dimana?

Luhan menyeret kakinya menuju sofa. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya memandangi sebuah kotak musik, terdapat patung ballerina kecil berputar-putar di sana, sesekali Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat dia tersenyum sejak perkenalan sore tadi. Senyuman yang sangat pelit untuk diperlihatkan ke orang lain, mau tak mau Luhan pun ikut tersenyum.

Jam terus berdetik, selama beberapa saat kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Sehun pertama sadar langsung menutup kotak musik itu dan beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dalam lamunan.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu gubuk dan keluar dari sana, ia melakukan pemanasan pada tubuhnya agar tak terlalu kaku, matahari sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan cahaya dari timur, langit masih kemerahan, aroma bau basah akibat embun sangat terasa, Luhan tersenyum merasakan suasana ini. Keadaannya lebih baik dari kemarin, setidaknya sudah tidak menggigil dan pusing lagi meskipun masih sedikit pilek.

Ia menyusuri padang di sekitarnya, masih mengenakan piama kebesaran yang Sehun pinjamkan. Perasaannya begitu riang jadi Luhan berlari sambil tertawa, tangannya diulurkan kebawah untuk menyalami ilalang-ilalang yang dilewatinya.

Jauh-jauh-jauh

Luhan tak menyadari seberapa jauhnya berlari hingga berakhir menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang segera ditangkap para ilalang karena lelah. "Uh." Mengeluh, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal mengakibatkan gumpalan asap putih di sekitar mulutnya. Ini tidak bersalju, tapi Luhan tau sangat dingin, kendati begitu ia tak merasa kedinginan walau hanya mengenakan piama tipis. Tangan kanannya ditumpangkan pada dahinya dan matanya terpejam, ia mencoba menetralkan keadaan terlebih dahulu.

Srek-srek-srek

Langkah kaki memijak ilalang terdengar pada telinganya, membuat bangun dari tidurnya masih dengan tubuh yang kelelahan. Luhan mengedarkan mata untuk melihat yang datang, tapi tidak ada siapapun sampai tiba-tiba merasa pundaknya ditepuk beberapa kali dan ia membalik ke belakang. Sempat terlonjak kaget mendapat Sehun dihadapannya, "Kau mengagetkanku." ia mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Bermain."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memperhatikan dengan intens. Jujur saja, Luhan tak suka cara Sehun yang menatapnya seperti itu, "Apa sih! Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa ada yang mengetahui, meraih jemari Luhan yang tertempel pada wajah. Ia menatap bingung, Sehun menariknya, tak mengerti akan kemana tapi sejak kemarin menolongnya, ia percaya pada Sehun jadi tak melakukan usaha membantah.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau dimana?" panggil Luhan sambil menyebarkan pandangan, ia mencari Sehun yang sedang bersembunyi. Mereka tengah bermain petak umpet. "Eh, tak ada?" tanyanya tanpa membutuhkan jawaban.

Luhan memperhatikan ilalang yang bergoyang-goyang, ia tersenyum jahil dan mengendap-endap ke sana. "BAM!" Luhan mengageti Sehun yang tengah membersihkan sepatunya. "Kena kau!" teriak Luhan kemudian tertawa seperti seorang pemenang.

"Lama sekali." Jawab Sehun masih menepuk-nepukkan sepatunya pada tanah.

"Ish!" Luhan memanyunkan bibir lantas segera ambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Ada apa dengan sepatu mu?"

"Hanya sedikit masalah."

"Basah."

"Tadi aku terpeleset pada kolam."

Luhan mengernyit, Sehun menghela nafas dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membersihkan sepatunya. "Itu di sebelah sana."

Luhan berdiri dan segera melihat kolam yang Sehun maksud. Tapi, hanya ada ilalang dimana-mana. Ia kembali duduk dan memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. "Tidak ada."

"Memang sudah hilang." Jawab Sehun.

"Aneh." Luhan mengangkat bahunya, ia tak mau lagi membahas masalah kolam. Cukup di mengerti bahwa jika Luhan bertanya Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan sedikit aneh.

.

.

.

Sudah hari keenam Luhan menumpang, dan sangat betah untuk tinggal di situ lebih lama. Dirinya merasa akrab dengan sang pemilik, baginya Sehun unik dan terkadang menggemaskan meski juga mudah marah. Namun, sekarang kembali bertanya-tanya dimana tempat ini. Ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, dan tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sehun kau sudah kembali?"

"Ya begitulah." Peluhnya bercucuran, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Luhan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum. Tiap kali ke tempat itu, Luhan selalu merasa aneh, Sehun memiliki banyak persediaan makan dan minum, tapi dimana ia membelinya? Masa bodoh dengan itu, melihat gelasnya sudah penuh dengan air, jadi mengangkatnya dan membawa pada lelaki yang tengah kelelahan.

"Ini." Luhan menyodorkan gelas pada Sehun yang segera diambilnya, ia meminumnya dengan satu tegukan.

"Terimakasih. Hah~" Sehun mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangannya.

Luhan terus menatapinya dengan tangan kanan menopang kepalanya. "Kau dari mana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Sampai berkeringat begitu?"

"Aku berjalan sangat jauh."

Luhan tersenyum simpul lantas memukul pelan pundak Sehun. "Pergi mandi! Aku akan membuat makan untukmu!"

"Aku masih lelah." Sehun mengeluh.

"Mandi sekarang juga!"

"Ash!" Sehun memasuki kamar mandi dengan bibir yang komat-kamit, Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Ia sangat jauh berbeda ketika pertama kali mereka berkenalan pada waktu hujan, saat itu Sehun sangat dingin. Tapi sekarang, ia sangat-sangat-sangat kekanakan!

.

.

.

Tuk-tuk-tuk

Luhan mengetukan jari telunjuknya pada meja, membuat Sehun yang tengah memakan masakan buatan Luhan (entah masakan apa itu) merasa terganggu. Ia menelan sesendok dan menghentikannya. "Kenapa tak dihabiskan?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan wajah tak senang.

"Ti-tidak."

"Ceritakan padaku!" Sehun memukul meja membuat Luhan kaget. "Kau tak boleh merahasiakan apapun dariku!"

"Sebenarnya," Luhan mulai bercerita, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya memilin-milin baju yang dikenakannya. "Aku merindukan rumahku sendiri. Apa kau bisa mengantarku? Ku rasa sudah terlalu lama di sini."

Sehun terdiam, ia memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Luhan menatapi orang di depannya takut-takut. "Sehun, kau tak apa?"

Membuka mata lantas menggeleng dengan begitu cepat, ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Ya. Temui aku besok, di tempat kita bermain petak umpet kemarin. Kau mengingatnya kan? Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa kau ketahui."

"Aku tidak tau tempatnya." Jawab Luhan polos.

"Terserah, aku akan menunggumu." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di meja makan, ia mengambil kotak musiknya dan duduk di sofa, menatap ballelina kecil yang berputar itu lagi. Kini ia tersenyum, tapi senyum yang melambangkan kesedihan.

Sementara itu Luhan di meja makan terus berpikir, Sehun seperti mengurungnya. Sehun seperti melarangnya pulang. Sehun seperti mengawasinya. Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia sangat tak mengerti.

Semenjak insiden Sehun menggebrak meja, tak terjadi percakapan antaranya dengan Luhan. Ini menjadikan suasana begitu canggung. Saat membaringkan tubuh pada sofa, mereka saling memunggungi. Biasanya, Luhan akan terus berbicara sampai Sehun bosan dan tertidur duluan. Tapi kini, Luhan yang duluan, ia masih terjaga. Memikirkan kejadian esok hari.

Sehun bangkit perlahan dari sofa membawa kotak musiknya, berjalan mengendap-endap dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar Luhan tak terbangun. Ia kembali menutup pintunya saat telah di luar gubuk kemudian menyusuri padang ilalang sambil melamun. Bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Sudah hampir berakhir."

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menggantikan tugas bulan, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke sebelah. Tak ada Sehun. Panik. "Sehun?" panggilnya, namun keadaan sangat sepi. "Sehun?" ia mengulang sambil mencoba mencari di dapur.

Menyadari kotak musik yang biasanya tersimpan di lemari itu tidak ada. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, kemudian melihat pada jam tua yang terus berdetik. Jarum menunjukkan pukul 2. Luhan menghela nafas dan terus memikirkan Sehun, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit dan kembali menatap jam itu. Matahari baru saja terbit dan ini jam 2? Apa jam Sehun rusak? Jarumnya menunjuk persis seperti pada waktu hujan, ketika ia pertama kali berada di gubuk.

Luhan mulai ragu pada Sehun, seperti banyak yang disembunyikan darinya. Ia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan kemarin, meskipun tak mengetahui di sudut mana karena semuanya hanyalah sama, ilalang. Tapi akan tetap mencoba mencarinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang Luhan miliki pada sosok itu.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin di atas kepala, peluh bercucuran, bibir kering, juga kulit yang sudah memerah. Luhan masih terus berjalan menyusuri padang ilalang untuk menemui Sehun. ia dehidrasi, lidahnya kelu, kakinya sudah gemetar, penglihatannya semakin lama dan semakin lama menjadi gelap-gelap-gelap. Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun berjalan pelan menghampirinya, sama, peluhnya bercucuran, bibirnya pucat, kulitnya merah, juga nafas yang tersenggal, tapi bukan karena kelelahan seperti Luhan, melainkan waktunya sudah dekat.

.

.

.

Perlahan membuka mata, memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang dan sebuah bulan sabit juga mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya, ia menyentuh pelipisnya dan merasakan bahwa kepalanya berada pada paha lelaki itu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya yang masih merasa pusing, "Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tak menemukan ku seperti saat kita bermain petak umpet."

"Eungh, aku tidak tau tempatmu."

"Aku masih di tempat yang sama."

"Aku tak dapat mengingat tempat mu selain gubuk. Kau tau, semuanya sama di sini. ilalang-ilalang-ilalang."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah datar. "Kau tau kenapa di sini hanya ada ilalang, juga aku dan kau?"

Mengerutkan dahi lantas menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia menunduk, dan kembali bertanya. "Kau tau kenapa jam itu menunjuk angka dua?"

Semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun, lagi-lagi menjawab. "Tidak."

"Kau tau kenapa tempat ini asing sekali, kenapa aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, kenapa aku tak memberi tau ini dimana?"

Luhan masih setia menjawab tidak padahal ia sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang Sehun maksudkan, tapi kemudian ia balik bertanya. "Ini masih di Bumi kan?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk, bibirnya membentuk senyuman, namun bukan senyum orang bahagia. "Ini Bumi, tapi di dunia yang lain."

Memukul pelan kepala Sehun. "Kau membuatku tidak mengerti."

"Aku pun tak mengerti," lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan kotak musik dari jaketnya. "Bukalah."

Luhan meraihnya, tangannya sempat bersentuhan dengan milik Sehun, merasa kulitnya begitu dingin. Membuka kotak musik tersebut, ada sebuah cermin di belakang ballerina yang berputar. "Jangan lihat ballerinanya, perhatikan cermin itu." kata Sehun, suaranya sangat pelan.

Dalam cermin itu, seseorang tengah terbaring pada sebuah tempat tidur, di sampingnya ada lelaki bersurai hitam duduk menggenggam tangannya sambil menangis. Luhan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa keduanya, ia menganga, yang tengah tertidur itu...dirinya? "Seh-Sehun."

"Itu kau."

"Ak-aku tak mengerti. Bisakah kau jelaskan saja?"

"Yang terbaring itu kau, di sebelah mu adalah kekasihmu."

"Aku punya kekasih?"

"Kau tak dapat mengingatnya di sini."

.

.

.

Tadi siang, Jongin menelfon Luhan untuk makan bersama, namun ditolaknya dengan alasan sedang sibuk. Jongin mengalah dan pergi dari depan pintu apartemen Luhan, di tikungan ia melihat dua orang lelaki berjalan sambil saling menautkan tangan dan bercanda tawa. Jongin menyembunyikan dirinya, di balik pot, itu Luhan dan Sehun, mereka masuk ke apartemen bersamaan.

Jongin tau Sehun menyukai Luhan, tapi sayang, lelaki yang disukainya itu telah menjadi miliknya. Ia sangat membenci Sehun dan berniat membunuhnya malam ini. Bagaimanapun, Jongin juga sangat mencintai Luhan, ia tak rela kekasihnya bersama orang lain.

01:53

Jalanan telah sepi, Sehun keluar dari apartemen diantar Luhan. "Ini sudah larut Sehun, menginaplah di apartemenku."

"Terimakasih hyung, tapi tidak," Sehun tersenyum. "Adikku Hayoung pasti menunggu dan sangat khawatir, aku belum memberitahunya hehe."

"Kau ini bodoh!" Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Baiklah, cepat pulang! Hati-hati di jalan!" ia melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tidur hyung!" Sehun balas melambai dan segera menyebrang jalan, tanpa diketahuinya sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Luhan yang melihatnya segera berlari mendorong Sehun.

"SEHUN AWAS! AAAAH!" pekik Luhan dan akhirnya terpental jauh, Sehun yang terdorong cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"LU-LUHAN HYUNG!" Ia berlari menghampirinya dan menangis, tangannya penuh darah dari Luhan.

Mobil yang menabrak itu berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Si pengemudi tersenyum sinis, ia mengambil pisau di kursi sebelahnya dan membuka pintu. Berjalan dengan santai pada dua yang berada di tengah jalan itu.

Sepasang sepatu berada di sebelah Luhan. Sehun mendongak, mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum, "Halo." Sapanya.

"J-Jongin! Luhan!" Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menumpahkan air matanya pada jas Jongin. Yang dipeluk semakin tersenyum meskipun hatinya juga sakit telah menabrak kekasihnya.

"Aku." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Sehun yang bergetar hebat. "Aku yang menabrak."

Sehun kaget, ia menatap Jongin tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf aku salah sasaran," Jawabnya enteng, "Harusnya kau yang tertabrak, hahaha." Ia tertawa sarkatis.

"K-kau?"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Bajingan kecil!"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Luhan ku."

"Tak boleh kah?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyukai Luhan selain aku."

"Hey, siapa kau melarang hak orang, huh?" Mendorong Jongin, yang di dorong kembali melangkah maju sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Sehun terperanjak dan berjalan mundur perlahan. "Kau bisa membunuhku jika itu membuat Luhan tak tersakiti! Kau bisa membunuhku jika itu membuatnya tetap baik! Kau bisa membunuhku jika itu membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah! Bagaimana jika dia mati? Kau tak memiliki otak, Tuan Kim!" Tepat saat selesai menyatakan perkataannya, sebuah benda tajam terasa menusuk dadanya.

"Sudah kulakukan." Jongin menyeringai, memandangi Sehun yang ambruk.

Sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya, "Aku akan mengajaknya, Kim." Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Kita masih tetap pada bumi, tapi sedang di dunia yang berbeda. Ini dunia mu. Kau koma."

Luhan membelalak dengan perkataan Sehun. "Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tidak koma, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau koma. Tidak kah kau melihat disini hanya ada ilalang dan gubuk kecil pada kejauhan? Apa di dunia nyata seperti ini? kita berada dalam mimpimu."

"Kau terjebak dalam waktu. Jarum jamnya terhenti. Itu persis dimana kau tertabrak dan aku mati lima menit kemudian. Pukul dua."

"Aku berniat mengajakmu menuju cahaya bersama, tapi ku urungkan. Aku tidak ingin jahat pada orang yang ku cinta, aku tau kau ingin hidup jadi ku lepaskan. Aku sudah bisa merelakan mu bersama Jongin."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama. Tapi aku tau kau mencintainya, jadi aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku."

"Kau baru saja menyatakannya." Kata Luhan lirih.

"Ya, sangat terlambat." Sehun tersenyum miris."Aku mempunyai waktu tujuh hari untuk membawamu ke cahaya, dan ini sudah hari terakhir. Tapi aku pergi sendiri dan kau akan terbangun. Setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaan ku." ia menatap bulan. "Jika jarum jamnya kembali berputar, mata kita akan terpisah."

"Ajak aku bersamamu." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kau harus hidup."

"Sekarang aku mencintaimu, tega kah kau?"

"Ya." Air mata Luhan mengalir pada pipinya. Sehun melanjutkan. "Jika kau sudah bangun, perasaan mu padaku akan hilang. Kau kembali mencintai Jongin. Kau tidak akan mengingat tujuh hari ini."

"Maka bawa aku agar dapat mengingat tujuh hari ini!" Luhan memaksa.

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman mereka, tangan satunya dibuat untuk menyisir surai lembut Luhan. "Berjanjilah, pada kehidupan berikutnya, kita kembali bertemu dan dapat saling mencintai dengan waktu yang lebih lama."

Maniknya bertemu dengan milik Sehun, air matanya semakin deras. Sehun mengecup mata Luhan dan membuatnya terpejam, lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan membantunya untuk melihat wajah Sehun. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus lembut pipi lelaki yang di cintainya pada alam mimpi ini.

"Berarti sebentar lagi aku akan hilang. Tenagaku di sini sudah hampir habis." Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu." Luhan kembali murung. "Apa jam dua sudah dekat?"

"Jika muncul sebuah kolam artinya sudah jam dua. Tunggu sajalah."

"Apa reinkarnasi masih lama? Aku ingin segera bercinta dengan mu."

Menarik tengkuk Luhan kembali mencium bibirnya. Membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam, mereka terjebak pada sebuah ciuman yang sangat lama hingga akhirnya Sehun menarik bibirnya dan melihat ke lain arah diikuti oleh Luhan. Sebuah kolam telah muncul.

"Sudah jam dua. Pergilah."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Luhan yang menahan tangisannya.

"Kau hanya punya satu menit. Kalau tidak kau akan terjebak di sini! Pergilah." Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Itu lebih baik!"

"Lu! Aku juga harus pergi ke cahaya, aku sudah tak kuat di sini. kau mencintai ku kan? Jangan buat aku tersiksa." Sehun memelas.

"Kenapa tidak pada niat mu saja? Mengajak ku ke cahaya. Itu akan lebih baik." Luhan menangis pada bahu Sehun.

"Aku tak mau! Itu jahat Lu!"

Luhan menarik tubuhnya, ia telah kecewa. "Kau yang jahat!"

Cepat-cepat meraih tengkuk Luhan dan kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas untuk yang terakhir. "Pergilah. Setidaknya kita sudah melakukan janji. Aku akan menunggu reinkarnasi." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mengalah, menuruti perintah Sehun sebelum ia mencium pipinya terlebih dahulu. "Di kehidupan berikutnya." Bisiknya lirih lantas pergi mendekati kolam.

.

.

.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak, perlahan matanya terbuka, membiasakan cahaya lampu memasukinya. "Eungh." Ia mengeluh.

Sesosok pria yang sedang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya terbangun, ia segera menengok pada orang yang terbaring."Lu?"

"Luhan?" Jongin mengulanginya.

"Eungh." Luhan menggeliat, tak enak dengan badannya yang dipasangi alat macam-macam.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku akan memanggil dokter!"

.

.

.

Luhan tersadar dari komanya dan ia telah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit. Pun sudah mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya Sehun telah meninggal.

"Jong, aku ingin ke rumah Sehun." Katanya setelah duduk dalam kursi mobil.

"Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Lu."

"Aku tidak akan masuk rumah sakit jika bukan karena kau!" Luhan melotot. Jongin terdiam tak bisa menjawab. "Masih untung karena aku mencintaimu jadi tidak memutuskan hubungan ini."

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim!" Jongin memutar setirnya malas.

.

.

.

Rumah Sehun sepi, hanya ada Hayoung, adik perempuannya yang masih menatapi abu juga foto Sehun.

Terdengar ketukan pintu, ia beranjak dan membukanya. "Apa kabar?" sapa Luhan.

Hayoung membungkukkan badan lantas menatap lelaki di sebelahnya. "Kau?"

Jongin membungkukkan badan, "Apa kabar?" sapanya santai.

"Iblis!" Hayoung menampar pipi Jongin dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Ia menghentikan tangan Hayoung yang kembali siap menampar Jongin. "Hayoung, hentikan, tolonglah." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya, Luhan oppa! Kau masih mau bersama bajingan ini padahal dia telah membuat Sehun oppa meninggal dan hampir saja nyawa mu juga hilang! Baiklah ku rasa tak ada yang lebih bodoh di dunia ini! Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua! Sehun oppa pun begitu! Pergilah!" Hayoung membanting pintu kasar lantas menguncinya.

Luhan menangis, ia terjatuh. Jongin yang melihat segera mengangkatnya dan membawa pergi dirinya dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

14:00

Berjalan pelan dengan menggunakan tongkat di padang ilalang, ini sudah 49 hari sejak ia bangun dari komanya dan 56 hari untuk sahabatnya yang meninggal. Hembusan angin dan terik matahari menemaninya, rasa bersalah, sedih, juga kecewa tercampur dalam hati, Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

Tadi pagi, saat memasuki apartemen Jongin, mendapati dua orang lelaki tengah tertidur dengan telanjang dada dan bagian bawahnya ditutupi selimut. Luhan melihat pakaian juga celana yang berserakan di lantai. Menganga, hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang Jongin gunakan untuk membunuh Sehun. Memberanikan diri mendekati mereka, hanya untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya bukanlah Jongin. Namun, itu memang Jongin kekasihnya juga... Kyungsoo sepupunya. Ia mundur selangkah ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Jongin menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Cepat-cepat pergi dari apartemen itu, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berselingkuh panik memakai baju untuk mengerjarnya.

Merebahkan diri pada ilalang, tangan kanan digunakan untuk melindungi alat penglihatannya dari cahaya matahari, ini seperti _de javu_. Luhan mengingat-ingat masanya saat bersama sahabatnya, ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Sehun sangat memperhatikannya, menjaganya, menyayanginya, dan sering kali menyatakan cinta secara tak langsung. Tersenyum pada kesedihan, "Sehun aku merindukanmu." lirihnya lantas memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

* * *

YEAH OK, SEXY~ /joget eureureong/ eungh, banyak typo di ff ini, dan akhirnya saya kembali membuka leppi buat edit h3h3h3 /ketawa nista/ sedikit cerita nih ya, tadinya fanfic ini mau saya jadiin rating M. ceritanya sehun mau _gituin _Luhan dan dari kejauhan Baekhyun ngeliat terus ngelaporin deh ke bang kkamjong. tapi saya ga tega, kutaquat (?) menulisnya TT sebenernya pas adegan _itu_nya udah dapet satu lembar -_- tapi saya hapus semua dan diganti dengan jongin nabrak luhan juga sehun yg ditusuk TT dan beginilah hasilnya :D butuh kritik dan saran (pujian juga mau /abaikan-_-/) review please OTL

gamsahagosaranghaeyo /bow/

-yeppeunnuna-


End file.
